parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jana Francis
Description \My personal videos and a few work ones. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IyQm8IKLnQ 40:03 The huge counterfeit problem on Amazon and how to spot FAKES! 26 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLHTeoBFIn0 11:37 Dinner in Germany - for Jane. I can't identify much of this food! #tagtribes 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOJ1cBUo4B8 11:57 Live from the Periscope Community Summit party in San Francisco 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uxj7rBy1o8 6:01 Beauty day in Park City Utah - lets SKI!! 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKDlRW5KiPE 41:34 Jana Francis shares her business story about starting Steals.com 49 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBeFv_CiPYg 2:02 OPEN SAUSAGE 43 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55svu1jKeZo 16:40 Jane's top 6 favorite Periscopers 106 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_zzDQp82kI 4:51 Periscope while getting my makeup done! 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S943IxbY_gA 7:43 Periscope with Brandon on his birthday breakfast getting wishes from all over the world! 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OvBrpevbdo 10:44 The top 5 people I love to watch (so far!) on Periscope and why. 335 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyQ_6R9Sb7k 7:36 Periscope of front row at Steve Miller Band! 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_1msNauZGU 6:00 Periscope of Marriott Surf Club in Aruba - daytime 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEP24mzLmoU 11:07 Live periscope of views at Ritz Carlton Hotel in Aruba 68 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIJ5BSF-v2E 9:25 Periscope of Marriott Surf Club in Aruba 58 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJWrVfO_xz8 15:44 Live periscope from Eagle Beach in Aruba 60 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IcI3X1_vzE 9:48 Digging up turtle eggs on Eagle Beach in Aruba live on Periscope 72 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W63ARtAToEU 12:08 Remodel of Steals.com Headquarters in Periscope 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGgdaQx_zhM 21:40 Sunset and full moon in Salt Lake City on Periscope 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoznX1eJF0A 26:17 Why I love Periscope 56 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ3Zmtn-GTw 23:16 After work Periscope shenanigans at Steals.com 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsCysP4bzyQ 15:07 My Periscope of the KidSteal and BabySteals of the day! 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ73J-O3nAg 12:57 My first Periscope - walking around my garden. 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQylTSYl8Pc 8:25 Thank you Calgary 599 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuZkPr9zmH0 34:01 Chat with babySTEALS.com Founder Jana Francis 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoiyJIkyWe8 1:06 Snorkeling in Jost Van Dyke with Stingrays 129 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YYeySC21ng 4:12 Jane tells me about bambooee on shark tank 278 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlgVOefmBH4 3:39 KidCrawl Classifieds Intro 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FundkYI9Zv4 2:07 Introducing shop.STEALS.com 3.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7Z-jdKPV4Y 0:56 Easton playing the Ragtime piano with Jonny at Disneyland 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U287QO2dPTY 0:22 Brandon Flowers of The Killers reminisces during Utah conce 170 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djoGI9vKAcg 0:16 Jane happy that Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez broke up 205 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpE5fr9gSCg 3:50 Sneak peek for my friends 142 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEU_vXcsw-0 1:48 KidCrawl.com Price History Feature 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe_3gnks02g 1:03 KidCrawl.com Price Watcher 76 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9QrsKZDeSk 1:29 Today's Steal App notifications tutorial 51 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6unjnFZfnD4 0:24 Jane's Double Rainbow moment 174 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWziTD7ROZM 1:36 5-yr old Jane imitating Kid History 3 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXYTaQABq0M 1:48 Snorkeling with Sea Turtle in Maui 165 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_dE-aIHHho 0:33 Who Jane wants at her Birthday party 76 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxYgH_d73MQ 2:33 Jane wants Alice in Wonderland at her party 855 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0fpq8kSThk 2:49 Steals warehouse! 456 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rbpe3dvwiQ 6:12 Jane scrolling through BabySteals fan photos 366 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNSaUjN0SWY 4:01 My Garden June 5 2010 151 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqEZs_RgxLg 0:36 BabySteals behind the scenes 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhDbGTSCFFc 2:24 Jane 3yrs old sings songs from The Killers 678 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNOPUPQFrTg 1:53 Happy Birthday Aunt Virginia 48 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lk5mOL156s 0:51 Oh My Cwap - jane xmas 09 - oh my gosh! 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ievOipRG0M 3:55 Brandon the World of Warcraft leather worker 104 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjrZJddOYNI 2:45 Brandon mad that his brother is stealing his "Gold" 131 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnWg79ebx-0 3:15 Brandon 2009 Piano Recital 18 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM4lJHbjnBE 1:12 BabySteals.com on the Rackspace Cloud 278 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHgedNeSoNk 0:31 Easton plays journey 60 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxFEFKFdXNw 1:39 Easton plays viva la vida 87 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wodg-fzoPOo 0:31 Woot monkeys taking a nap 195 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gldhx6guhc8 3:49 easton conducting honors band 2009 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kOzc_SN6GQ 0:45 Signing Time Audition - more word recognition 493 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQdAiwh8S2o 0:17 Baby Movie Star Meltdown 463 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bBddUHf_iw 0:50 Signing Time Audition - more letter recognition 354 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YekoS8GxWg 0:24 Signing Time Audition - word recognition 198 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmuK0E8zg88 0:50 Baby Signing Time Audition 4.2K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJgeuUK_5o4 2:12 Christmas Eve is magical 216 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAFID0mEvvw 1:53 Baby Jane loves Daddy's iPod 488 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPTFWRXHfnc 0:30 Baby Jane head bangs to Signing Time! 537 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1TAqlT4Wbs 0:27 Cory face plant - AST Dew Tour Toyota Challenge 1.2K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2z2mhx7jUY 0:31 AST Dew Tour BMX Video Cory from My Phone 1.6K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMReqJafdm4 1:16 Signing Time with Jane! 3.2K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-lgc6F7k40 2:41 Can't wait for Signing Time at the Zoo! 2.2K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaQPj1EMu00 2:57 We love Signing Time 313 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfC6u3982io 0:23 Jane's First Steps - from mobile phone! 186 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMfpPO6H0tk 3:44 Nintendo Wii Boxing Kid 3.5K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiR1xCgJoNs 1:00 Racecar drivers play the piano too, Bugs Bunny imitation 4.7K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCmlKi6VVz0 1:12 Easton rocks out 165 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wbT2wXR1H4 2:01 That 'Darn' Screwdriver Nascar kid 1.8K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3yICuTazog 1:35 Papa makes the snowy driveway his beatch 409 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keDFykyGUlE 0:09 MC Easton 152 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbjLuz4fuvI 0:29 Brandon Plays rough with Baby Jane and she laughs 290 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_s-MtgRn2k 0:16 Easton smokes Greg Ostertag at ping pong 24K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51WoSoSGTXo 0:17 Taylor Hicks sings 'Do I make you Proud' 313 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7JFpaEPEIo 0:17 65,000 people waving American Flags to Taylor Hicks concert 1.4K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIosqeT-xjk 0:18 Taylor Hicks Concert July 4th Performance 1.1K views11 years ago Category:Jana Francis Category:YouTube Category:Parodies